The Legend of Spyro: To Arms  alternate ending
by Cynder fan
Summary: Here is an alternate ending to the story.


Me- This is my first Death scene so go easy.

Cynder- If you haven't read the actual story then you won't understand this.

* * *

><p>"Now, as i was saying, If i know malefore he be as far away from the battlefield as possible , probably right behind this door." Cynder gestured to the door behind her.<p>

"Breech and clear." Said Taylor. Schmitt and Barlow nodded and took position on either side of the door. Barlow opened the door a crack and peered in.

"20 guards." He said with a groan.

"Not for long." said Schmitt pulling a German grenade from his pack. He removed the cap from the end and held it ready to throw. Taylor pushed open the door and Schmitt chucked the grenade it. Taylor quickly shut the door again.

"Whats that?" said an Orc voice.

"A metal rock with a stick in it." said another.

KABOOOM. The explosion echoed around the room. Taylor kicked open the door and ran inside the other right behind him. He searched for targets but found none. The twenty man orc company had been splattered all over the floor. Bits of dented armor lay all over the place.

"What was that thing?" Asked Spyro eyeing the black circle where the grenade had gone off.

"A grenade." Said Schmitt with a small smile as he eyed the destruction. " A loud but effective weapon for taking out a large group of enemies all at once."

"Odd." said Taylor eyeing the blackness in the corners of the enormous room.

"Whats odd?" asked Barlow. "Things are going to plan in my book."

'Listen." Said Taylor. They all listened.

"I don't hear anything." said Cynder.

"Exactly." said Taylor. "We just made enough noise to wake the dead and yet, no guards, no alarms, no anything."

"Oh crap." Barlow swore. At the same moment a voice boomed.

"Welcome to your doom." They all swung round as a dark purple dragon emerged out of the shadows.

"YOU!" Shouted Taylor and fired his rifle. Malefore smiled as the bullet stopped in midair and dropped to the floor with a tinkling noise.

"I expected more." Said Malefore.

"I guess we do this the old fashioned way then." Said Barlow slinging his gun across his back and drawing his sword. The blade glistened in the pale light of the cavern.

Spyro growled and lunged forward attempting to tear out Malefore's throat.

Malefore simply smiled and smacked him with his tail blade. He was hurled backwards and slammed into the cavern wall. With a shout all three humans plus Cynder charged forward with their weapons raised.

Malefore stomped a paw and the four of them were thrown backwards by a mighty shockwave and disappeared through a small doorway. Malefore looked up at the roof and a huge pile of rocks crashed down on the doorway, effectively blocking it.

At that moment Spyro slammed into his side. Malefore growled and took a wild swipe at Spyro but he leapt back out of range.

Malefore laughed. "Well, well. The Legendary Spyro. Once again its come down to just you and me." The two slowly circled each other. "Now I can take my vengeance, for last time."

"Hmph" Said Spyro. "You should thank me. Your evil would have eventually destroyed you."

Malefore roared and lunged forward. Spyro tried to avoid him but was too slow and copped a heavy blow into his chest. He coughed and spat up a small amount of blood before returning to the fight. Malefore took a wide swing with his paw. Spyro ducked the blow and Malefore's paw hit a low hanging stalagmite which broke in two.

Before Malefore could back off Spyro charged a comet dash and charged into Malefore's chest. The blow hurled Malefore off his feet and sent him skidding across the cavern. He came to a halt near the far wall.

Spyro cautiously approached. Suddenly there was a roar from above. Spyro looked up and caught sight of a fast approaching white dragoness. At that moment Malefore snapped his eyes open and slammed both hind legs into Spyro's side. Spyro was sent skidding backwards across the floor. He dug his claws in with a shower of sparks and came to a halt. He looked up to retaliate but the white dragoness was already on top of him. She slammed into him at full speed hurling him backwards and sending him crashing into the wall.

The white dragoness then picked him up and hurled him into the air. Spyro tried to open his wings but was caught by Malefore, who the hurled him back towards the wall. He slammed into the wall for a third time and felt several of his ribs crack. He slid to the floor.

Malefore seized the opportunity to dive over and seize Spyro by the neck. The white dragoness stood nearby, smiling. "Now you die." Malefore whispered in Spyro's ear. Malefore raised his paw. Spyro didn't have the strength to resist and resigned himself to his fate. The paw descended.

Spyro gasped as Malefore's claws punched through his soft underbelly. His eyes widened and blood began to trickle from his mouth. Malefore grinned.

Spyro's whole life flashed before his eyes. Hatching in the forest, playing tag with sparx, learning from the Guardians, defeating Cynder. "Cynder." His thoughts stopped and that one word echoed in his head. "Cynder."

He felt something brush his paw. He realized it was the stalagmite that Malefore had snapped during the fight. He closed his paw around it. Malefore was still standing over him, laughing in triumph. "Last chance." Though Spyro weakly and whipped the stalagmite upwards. The hardened limestone pierced through Malefore's chest scales, through his heart and out the other side of his body.

Malefore's laugh abruptly stopped and he looked down in shock. Blood began to dribble from his mouth and his eyes became dull and lifeless. He slumped on his hind legs then collapsed on his side. Dead.

At that moment the wall behind which Cynder and the humans were trapped, exploded. All four of them raced out of the now gaping hole. The white dragoness growled and took flight. She had completed her goal.

"Spyro." Cynder called.

There said Taylor pointing towards a small form on the floor. Cynder raced over. She carefully rolled Spyro over and gasped at his wounds. "Cy, Cyn, Cynder?" Asked Spyro weakly.

"Yes.I'm here." She said carefully cradling his body in her arms.

"Cynder, I'm dying." he whispered.

"No." Cynder whisper back, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. The three humans stood a respectful distance away.

Spyro looked up at his friends. He felt so tired and weary. Cynder was crying, begging him to live.

He began to descend into darkness. Just before he lost consciousness he whispered to Cynder . "I, Love, You." and with that he slipped into the darkness.

"No, no." Said Cynder hugging his body. "Please, no, don't go. I...I love you."

The three humans lowered their heads, tears already flowing from under helmets.

They had won the battle, but it had cost them dearly.

a week later

Warfang.

Cynder stood beside a large statue of Spyro in the center of Warfang's main plaza. The entire city had shown up to pay their respects to their savior. Cynder stood, weeping quietly. The humans stood on either side of the statue as a Guard of Honor.

"When the last of the citizens had payed their respects, Taylor raised a borrowed bugle and recited "The last post." The hollow notes sounded across the entire city. When he had finished all three humans raised their weapons and fired three times into the air.

With that the enormous crowd began to disband until the three humans and Cynder were the last four still at the grave. The three humans all saluted and walked slowly away but Cynder stayed behind. She collapsed in front of the grave weeping.

"Please don't cry Cynder." Said an extremely familiar voice.

Cynder looked up. Before her stood a dragon she recognized.

"Spyro?" She asked weakly.

"Yes. It is I." He responded.

"But...How..." She looked at the grave again.

"Ignitus decided to let me come back and say goodbye before I continued my journey onward."

Cynder looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Cynder, remember this." Said Spyro. "When a dragon dies, his spirit doesn't truly leave this world. It binds itself with nature, offering hope for the future. So when ever you feel sad or alone. I will always be beside you."

Spyro looked towards the sky. "I am afraid my time is up. I must go. Remember this though. Whenever you are lost or alone, look to the skies and I will be there to guide you."

"I love you." Said Cynder.

"I love you to, and i'll see you again soon." Said Spyro. and with that his body slowly began to form into a cloud of golden mist.

Cynder followed the small cloud as it drifted over the city. She ran up the battlements and watched it disappear into the night sky, towards the large constellation of a dragon that everyone now refereed to as "Spyro".

She looked up at the constellation. "Goodbye my love." She whispered.

One of the stars in the head of the constellation where its eyes should have been, flashed at her.

And she smiled.


End file.
